


Desejos Secretos

by Akane_Jimpensa



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_Jimpensa/pseuds/Akane_Jimpensa
Summary: Claire sempre foi secretamente apaixonada por Leon. Quando ele se fere gravemente, Claire tenta ajudá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, mesmo que isso resulte em sua própria perdição!





	Desejos Secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspirei para escrever essa fanfic depois que terminei de jogar o novo jogo Resident Evil 2. Percebi que os criadores do jogo recriaram o jogo e colocaram um possível romance entre Leon e Claire. Como já gostava da ideia do Leon e a Claire juntos aproveitei o embalo e criei essa fic!
> 
> Obs: 1- Peço perdão caso haja algum erro ortografico. Infelizmente não tenho ninguém para revisar minha escrita e o próprio corretor ortográfico muda a sua palavras às vezes.  
> 2- Essa não é uma história indicada para menores de 18 anos e contém muito material erótico e sexual escrito e se conseguir postar aqui, até mesmo visual.

É incrível como as coisas podem mudar drasticamente de uma hora para outra. Em um dia você está andando em sua moto procurando por de seu irmão desaparecido nas redondezas da cidade de Raccoon e no outro se torna a sobrevivente de uma das noites mais macabras de toda a sua vida.

Já fazia muito tempo desde aquele incidente na cidade de Raccoon. Ela tinha apenas 19 anos na época. Era só uma estudante universitária que até então não conhecia nada do mundo. Mas foi aquela noite fatídica que transformou a vida de Claire para sempre. Aquela noite a mudou de maneiras das quais ela nunca poderia imaginar e a transformaram no que ela é hoje, uma agente muito bem treinada contra o bioterrorismo mundial e inimiga declarada da corporação Umbrella.

Foi também naquela noite de 1998 que ela o conheceu. O jovem policial novato em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Claire jamais esqueceria daquele homem loiro, bonito e de lindos olhos azuis que a salvou no mercadinho daquela cidade maldita e a ajudou a enfrentar os horrores daquela noite. Sim, Leon Kennedy foi seu salvador naquele dia e talvez tenha sido por causa de toda essa sua bravura e heroísmo que fez com que Claire o guardasse secretamente em seu coração por todos esses longos 16 anos.

É claro que Claire tentou se manter em alguns relacionamentos ao longo desses anos. Ela teve alguns namorados e até mesmo chegou a ficar noiva uma vez, mas no fundo ela sabia que jamais poderia amar alguém como ela amava Leon Kennedy e é por isso que todos esses relacionamentos fadados ao fracasso, de uma forma ou de outra tiveram o seu fim.

Chega a ser ridículo pensar que uma pessoa possa amar tanto um outro alguém dessa forma sendo que nunca houve nada romântico entre eles. Nada! Nunca! Nunca houve um beijo, nunca houve uma carícia, nunca houve sequer um flerte inofensivo entre eles. Mas apesar de tudo isso Claire o amava mesmo assim! Mesmo Leon demostrando por meio de suas ações que eles eram apenas bons amigos e que seu amor por ela nada mais era do que um amor fraternal, ela o amava. Mesmo sabendo da sua fama de sedutor e de todas as suas conquistas e paixões ao longo dos anos, ela o amava! E que porra do caralho era essa situação! Doía muito! Doía como o inferno saber de tudo isso! Saber que independentemente do que ela fizesse, do quanto ela o amasse, ele jamais a olharia e a desejaria da forma como um homem deseja uma mulher. 

Claire sabia que não era uma mulher feia, muito pelo contrário! A ruiva era bem consciente de todo o seu charme e beleza. E não era para menos que sempre recebia convites para sair ou propostas de relacionamentos. No entanto, não ter a atenção do único homem que ela tanto desejava a impedia de se sentir tão boa quanto ela realmente era! Não era difícil vez por outra pensamentos como “Talvez se eu fosse mais parecida com Helena Harper ou a vadia da Ada Wong ele olhasse para mim!”, passarem na mente de Claire Redfield.

Que situação lamentável!

 

————————————————————————————————  
 3 de Fevereiro de 2014 – Fim de tarde

  
Claire estava aproveitando o seu dia de folga lendo um livro confortavelmente em seu sofá quando a campainha da sua casa tocou. Por um momento a ruiva pensou em ignorar a chamada e continuar a sua leitura, mas a campainha persistiu em ser tocada mais uma vez.

Foi com grande desanimo que Claire calça os sapatos e vai até a porta atender quem quer que seja o responsável por atrapalhar sua leitura.

— Olá irmãzinha! 

— Chris! Que bom ver você! – diz Claire abraçando animadamente seu irmão depois de longos 5 meses sem vê-lo — Porque você não avisou que estaria vindo?

— E estragar toda a surpresa?

Chris entra na casa de sua irmã e se acomoda no sofá da sala enquanto Claire lhe prepara um café bem quentinho e lhe serve biscoitos.

— Eu senti sua falta Chris! Você podia me ligar com mais frequência seu irmão desnaturado! – Brinca a ruiva.

— Me desculpe Claire! Esses últimos meses foram muito difíceis e fiquei incomunicável por quase duas semanas antes de conseguir terminar minha última missão. Sei que você ficou preocupada e por isso foi a primeira pessoa que vim ver assim que voltei. Na verdade foi a segunda, mas isso não importa! – Chris da uma pequena risada.

— Não precisa se desculpar seu bobo! Eu fiquei preocupada sim, mas no meu coração sabia que você estava bem! — Diz ao abraçar carinhosamente seu irmão.

— Haaaaa qual é? Chega desse drama! — brinca Chris e da um beijo na testa de sua irmã — Além do mais, a minha volta são e salvo não é a única notícia boa que tenho para compartilhar com você hoje.

Claire olha com expectativa para seu irmão. Ele parecia realmente animado com o que quer que fosse que tinha à dizer. 

— Eu vou me casar Claire! — revela animadamente e pega na mão de sua irmã aparentemente bem surpresa com a notícia — Sabe irmãzinha...Nessa minha última missão houve um momento em que eu realmente pensei que fosse morrer. Pensei que fosse o meu fim e mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. 

Chris da uma pausa em seu diálogo para tomar um gole do café que Claire lhe preparou e continua —Pensei que se eu morresse ali haveria muitas coisas das quais eu me arrependeria amargamente por não ter feito enquanto era vivo. Por isso, eu prometi para mim mesmo que se sobrevivesse não ia mais desperdiçar as oportunidades que a vida me presenteava e eu sempre descartava. E entre essas coisas estava o amor que eu me recusava a deixar sair.

Claire estava com um sorriso emotivo em seu rosto. Seu irmão estava apaixonado e iria se casar. Ela realmente estava muito feliz por ele.

— Me deixe adivinhar! Então foi na casa dessa pessoa que você foi em primeiro lugar assim que chegou, não é mesmo seu danadinho? –  Clair acusa seu irmão em tom de brincadeira.

Chris e Claire não conseguem conter a risada quando responde

— Você me pegou maninha! — responde Chris ainda rindo

 — Agora você vai me dizer quem é a moça de sorte que roubou o coração do meu nobre e corajoso irmão?

\- A mulher que eu amo é Sheva Alomar! Eu estou apaixonado por ela desde que trabalhamos juntos em uma missão há alguns anos trás. — respondeu sinceramente — Assim que cheguei, como havia prometido para mim mesmo, não perdi mais tempo e fui até o apartamento dela. Confessei o meu amor e a pedi em casamento.

Claire estava tão feliz por seu irmão que não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos. Ela o abraça bem forte.

— Estou tão feliz por você Chris! Você é minha única família e eu desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para você irmãozão! 

— Não, não e não! Pode parar com esse chororô! — responde Chris brincalhão — Eu te amo Claire, mas se você continuar com isso um cisco vai entrar no meu olho e minha fama de macho durão vai ser seriamente comprometida! 

Ambos, irmão e irmã riem e gargalham pelo que parece horas. Claire sempre amou estar com seu irmão. Desde que seus pais haviam morrido quando ela era ainda bem pequena, seu amor e amizade pelo seu irmão se aprofundou cada vez mais. Ele a criou, a educou e a ajudou a se tornar a mulher forte que ela era hoje. Ela devia muito a Chris e se fosse preciso ela morreria por ele, assim como sabia que ele também morreria por ela.

— Mas e você Claire? Faz um bom tempo que não vejo você saindo com ninguém. Por acaso está envolvida em algum romance secreto com algum mafioso que seu irmão não pode ficar sabendo?

— É claro que não seu bobo! Não há ninguém! – a ruiva responde rindo 

Chris olha para ela de uma forma estranha e a ruiva para instantaneamente de rir.  

— Eu só... — Claire responde muito sem jeito  — ...não sei explicar, mas acho que meu destino é morrer solteira. 

— Não diga uma coisa dessa Claire! — Adverte seu irmão — Você é uma mulher linda e incrível! Só um idiota não iria querer alguma coisa com você! 

Sim! Ela não tinha dúvida que Leon Kennedy era um tremendo de um idiota. Mas apesar de tudo, ela amava esse idiota. E por falar nele já fazia um bom tempo que ela não tinha notícia dele.

— Por favor vamos mudar de assunto! — Pede a ruiva — Me conta como está o pessoal? Vc tem visto o Leon? Faz tempo que não o vejo ou tenho alguma notícia dele.

— Então você não ficou sabendo? – Responde Chris claramente chateado 

Claire sente um arrepio assustador na espinha. Ela sabe que algo grave aconteceu! Por favor, que o Deus todo poderoso lhe de forçar para suportar a notícia que ela não queria, mas precisava ouvir.

— O que...o que aconteceu com o Leon? — Pergunta Claire angustiada

Apesar de seu irmão não saber da paixão secreta de Claire por Leon, Chris sabia que a ruiva tinha uma grande amizade e carinho pelo agente Kennedy e por isso não sabia a melhor forma de lhe dizer o que havia acontecido e estava se esforçando para encontrar as palavras certas.

— Pelo amor de Deus me diga logo! — Claire suplica a seu irmão 

— O Leon sofreu um grave acidente em sua missão! Ele acabou sendo infectado por um novo vírus criado pela corporação Umbrella. Ele recebeu o melhor tratamento disponível pela equipe de cientistas do governo e com muito esforço o vírus foi removido de seu organismo. Mas apesar disso, a ação do vírus acabou resultando em grandes sequelas em seu sistema nervoso.

Chris parou de falar um pouco para ver a reação de sua irmã, mas como Claire sequer se mexeu do lugar onde estava, ele cautelosamente continua:

— Ele perdeu praticamente todos os movimentos devido às sequelas. Já faz 6 meses que ele está sendo cuidado pela equipe médica especializada do governo mas até agora ele só conseguiu voltar a ter alguns movimentos dos braços e pescoço melhorados e a falar normalmente. Ninguém sabe se um dia ele vai voltar a ser o que era antes.

Foi sorte Claire estar sentada quando ouviu essas duras palavras à respeito do homem que ela amava, pois do contrário teria caído no chão e desmaiado.

 

————————————————-—————-  
10 Fevereiro de 2014 – Tarde

Claire estava caminhando pelo corredor branco do hospital em direção ao quarto de Leon pensando no que diria para reconforta-lo. Mesmo que ele não estivesse à par de seu amor por ele, Leon ainda era seu amigo e sempre foi muito bom para ela. Definitivamente ele não merecia isso! 

— SAIM DE PERTO DE MIM! – grita a voz inconfundível de Leon de dentro do quarto.

Claire observa quando duas enfermeiras saem correndo de dentro do quarto de seu amigo com ao faces cheias de medo. Logo em seguida uma bandeja é arremessada de dentro do quarto para o meio do corredor.

— ENFIEM ESSA PORRA NO CU! – outro grito vindo de dentro do quarto

Claire não fazia a menor ideia do porque seu macho estava agindo assim. Nunca o tinha visto tão agressivo.

— O que está acontecendo? – pergunta Claire para as enfermeiras?

— Ele é louco! – disse uma das enfermeiras — Já faz semanas que ele se recusa a deixar qualquer um chegar perto dele. Mais ninguém aguenta o cheiro ruim daquele homem, mas ele se recusa a deixar alguém limpa-lo!

Claire fica chocada com essa informação e ao perceber que a porta do quarto ainda estava aberta, cautelosamente se aproxima da entrada do quarto. 

— Cuidado senhorita! – diz a enfermeira. — Ele é um selvagem!

Claire apenas sorri para a enfermeira dizendo que está tudo bem e continua indo em direção ao quarto de Leon. Ela se encosta no batente da porta e a visão que ela tem do homem que ela secretamente ama lhe parte o coração.

Leon estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas com a cabeça baixa respirando forte e rápido como um touro raivoso. Suas mãos estavam segurando firmemente os braços da cadeira e Claire pode ver que elas tremiam constantemente, provavelmente devido às sequelas que o vírus causou em seu sistema nervoso. Seu descaso com a aparecia e higiene eram bem evidentes pelo tamanho de sua barba e bigode loiro e pelo cheiro forte que invadia suas narinas. Ele parecia um animal. Aliás, parecia não, ele ERA um animal. Um animal muito ferido.

Quando Claire decide entrar no quarto e se aproximar mais de seu amigo, Leon levanta a cabeça e olha diretamente para ela.

—VAI EMBORA! – Diz virando a sua cabeça e seu corpo na direção contrária à de Claire.

— Leon...

— EU MANDEI VOCÊ IR EMBORA!

— Eu não vou a lugar nenhum Leon! – diz Claire firmemente 

— O QUE VOCÊ QUER SUA MALDITA?! – Grita Leon se virando de frente para Claire — VEIO ATÉ AQUI PARA RIR DE MIM?! PARA VER O MONTE DE MERDA QUE EU ME TRANSFORM...

Claire da um tapa na cara de Leon.

— Eu estou aqui seu idiota porque estava preocupada e queria ver como o meu amigo estava! Eu estou aqui para te ajudar Leon. Assim como sempre estive desde quando nos conhecemos! 

— EU NÃO QUERO A SUA AJUDA! — grita Leon 

— PARE AGORA MESMO COM ISSO LEON! – Claire grita em resposta

\- Claire...você não consegue ver como tudo isso é humilhante para mim? – diz Leon com uma voz desesperada — Eu preferia mil vezes ter morrido!

Claire, imediatamente avança e abraça o animal gravemente ferido à sua frente. Na verdade ela entendia muito bem como ele se sentia. Um homem como Leon Kennedy, que outrora era desejado, admirado e considerado um mito por todos a sua volta, acabar nesse estado lamentável, como um inválido qualquer, o perturbava mais que qualquer coisa. Seus ferimentos não eram apenas físicos, mas principalmente emocionais.

— Por favor Leon, não diga uma coisa dessas! Por favor!

— Vai embora Claire...me deixa! 

Claire nunca havia visto Leon tão quebrado como naquele momento. Sua voz era carregada de tanta dor e miséria que fez os olhos da ruiva se encherem de lágrimas não derramadas. 

— Nunca! – diz Claire firmemente — Eu vou te levar para casa e tudo vai melhorar. Você vai ver!

 

——————————————————————————-  
15 de fevereiro de 2014 – De manhã

Claire acabara de chegar com Leon ao apartamento chique dele. Ela já havia estado na cobertura de Leon algumas vezes, mas toda vez que entrava ali ficava admirada com todo aquele luxo e admitia para si mesma que o amigo tinha muito bom gosto para decoração. É claro que ter nascido numa família rica e ter trabalhado vários anos como braço direto do presidente devem ter contribuído para todo esse glamour.

— É melhor você tomar vergonha nessa cara e ir logo tomando um banho. Do contrário vai empestear a sua linda casa com o seu cheiro de esgoto. – Diz Claire para Leon que desde o momento em que saiu do hospital não disse uma única palavra para ela.

Nesse mesmo dia, horas mais cedo, Claire recebeu um telefonema do hospital e ficou sabendo que Leon havia recebido alta. Como o loiro aparentemente não tinha nenhum outro contato ativo, ela obviamente foi o buscar e o trouxe até a sua linda cobertura no centro da cidade.

Obviamente Leon ainda se encontrava em um estado lastimável, principalmente emocionalmente, mas ficar internado de bobeira em um hospital não iria resolver nenhum de seus problemas. Os médicos consideraram que talvez estando em sua própria casa, Leon começasse a se sentir um pouco melhor. Ele ainda precisaria voltar todo mês ao hospital para fazer exames de rotina, precisaria tomar por mais alguns meses seus medicamentos diariamente e era preciso que fizesse no mínimo 4 vezes por semana sessões de fisioterapia e exercícios supervisionados para tentar restaurar e fortalecer o máximo possível do seu corpo.   
Sim, seria uma luta longa e árdua. Mas, pelo menos ele não precisava mais ficar preso em um hospital cheio de pessoas estranhas olhando para ele com cara de medo ou pena. Isso já era um avanço para o emocional dele!

— Você me escutou Leon? Vai logo para o banheiro lavar essa catinga!

— Não me enche o saco! 

Claire suspira cansada! Isso iria dar mais trabalho do que ela imaginava!

 

————————————————————————  
 28 de fevereiro de 2014

— VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM BEBÊ CHORÃO! UM GRANDE E FEDORENTO BEBÊ CHORÃO! PORQUE NÃO PARA DE SENTIR PENA DE SI MESMO E TOMA UM RUMO NESSA VIDA? – grita Claire alterada

— VAI SE FODER CLAIRE! 

— VAI SE FODER VOCÊ!

 

———————————————————————————

10 de março de 2014 – Começo da tarde

— Leon, eu sei que não deve ser nada fácil, mas você não pode continuar vivendo assim! Essa bebida que você passa o dia e a noite bebendo não vai trazer o alívio que você tanto procura!

  
— Você quer que eu faça o que Claire? – diz Leon balbuciando as palavras — Quer que eu saia por aí comemorando que sou um maldito inválido? 

— Não é isso que eu quis di...

— Eu tinha tudo Claire! – diz Leon desesperado —Dinheiro, mulheres, fama e poder! Tudo o que alguém poderia desejar! E olha para mim agora! Eu mal consigo ter a porra de uma ereção direito! Nem me lembro qual foi a última vez que eu gozei!

— Eu sinto muito Leon! Por tudo! – diz Claire — Mas você está melhorando Leon! Você já consegue mover seus braços e mãos como antes! Já está conseguindo mexer um pouco seus pés. Você tem que lutar contra isso!

— Talvez eu não queira! 

 

—————————————————————————————  
16 de março de 2014 – Fim de tarde

  
— O que você está fazendo sua louca? – pergunta Leon ao ver Claire o empurrando em sua cadeira de rodas em direção à piscina particular da sua cobertura.

A resposta de Clair foi derruba-lo dentro da piscina, na parte rasa, destinado às crianças e onde um adulto poderia ficar sentado sem nenhum risco de se afogar 

— SUA CADELA! – grita Leon depois de engolir um pouco de água com a queda.

— Você vai ficar quietinho aí até eu voltar com um sabão para você se lavar!

Talvez não tenha sido correto a forma como Claire o tratou, mas ela não aguentava mais vê-lo daquele jeito. Uma ação drástica deveria ser feita para que ele acordasse para a vida e foi isso que ela estava fazendo. Sem contar que ela não estava mais aguentando aquele cheiro.

Não demora nem 2 minutos e Claire está de volta à piscina onde jogou Leon. Ela traz em suas mãos uma toalha de rosto com um sabonete, uma navalha e um pote de creme de barbear os depositando na beira da piscina.

— Tire a roupa Leon! – a ruiva ordena

— Como é?

— Você vai tirar essa roupa podre que você está usando há mais de um mês e vai se lavar até eu sentir que esse cheiro de carniça foi embora.

— Não! – responde Leon em desafio

— Ok! Vai ser do jeito difícil então! 

Claire começa a tirar os sapatos e a desabotoar a calça jeans...

— Mas o que...o que você pensa que está fazendo? — Pergunta um Leon chocado

Assim que remove toda suas roupas exceto o conjunto de sutiã e calcinha brancos, Claire entra na piscina e para em frente a Leon.

— Tira a sua roupa agora mesmo Leon! É meu último aviso?

— ou o que? 

— Ou eu vou tirá-las eu mesma! – responde Claire

Leon a estava olhando atentamente! Era choque isso que ela via no olhar dele? Raiva? Desgosto? A ruiva sabia que o seu conjunto de lingerie branco deve ter ficado totalmente transparente ao serem molhados pela água da piscina. Mas quem se importa? Independente do que Leon estivesse achando ele tomaria um banho hoje custe o que custasse! Além do mais, essa com certeza não seria a primeira vez que Leon estaria vendo uma mulher nua ou semi nua. Assim como também não seria a primeira vez que ele ficaria pelado na frente de uma mulher. E mais importante ainda, no final da contas, eles eram apenas amigos. Leon nunca demonstrou nenhuma atração por ela e por isso não havia razão alguma para constrangimento!

— E então? – a ruiva pergunta para o loiro parada à sua frente

Claire já havia feito o primeiro movimento para se aproximar de Leon para lhe tirar a roupa nem que fosse na marra, quando lentamente, o loiro começa a levantar sua camisa. A água cobria somente até a metade da barriga de Leon e Claire aproveita o momento para discretamente, sem que ele perceba, admirar o físico do amigo. Apesar de tudo, por baixo dessa carcaça fedorenta de pano velho ele ainda continuava o mesmo. Seus músculos continuam visíveis e bem definidos como era antes do incidente. 

Leon joga a camisa para longe no meio do quintal e abaixa as mãos para dentro da água. Claire percebe que ele está com dificuldade para remover as calças.

— Me deixe ajudá-lo. – Diz Claire inocentemente   
   
Claire se move mais próxima de Leon e desce suas mãos para o botão de sua calça. Leon está estranhamente quieto e por isso Claire o olha nos olhos. O que é isso agora? Será que ele está com vergonha?

— Não se preocupe Leon – diz Claire com uma leve risada para cortar o clima estranho — Não é como se eu nunca tivesse visto um homem nu na minha frente antes.

Claire se concentra inteiramente em remover as calças de Leon sem trocá-lo indevidamente onde não se deve e depois de alguns segundos de sufoco suas calças e cueca vão parar no mesmo lugar onde já se encontrava sua camisa.

— Pronto! Agora pega esse sabonete e vai se esfregando enquanto eu removo essa barba de papai noel. Afinal de contas, já faz três meses que o natal acabou. 

Claire ri da bobeira que falou e por incrível que pareça Leon também da um leve sorriso em resposta. Só esse pequeno gesto, com certeza já era uma vitória para a ruiva.

— Leon, para de mexer a cabeça ou eu vou acabar cortando você sem querer! – avisa a ruiva

Ela estava concentrada demais na tarefa de barbear Leon para notar que o loiro já havia parado de se ensaboar e agora a estava encarado fixamente com aqueles lindos olhos azuis. 

— Prontinho! – afirmou animadamente Claire — Agora sim você está voltando a parecer o Leon que eu conheço! Vou buscar um shampoo para lavar esse cabelo fedido e já volto.

A ruiva se levantou novamente da piscina, tomando o cuidado para não olhar onde não devia e foi rapidamente ao banheiro pegar os produtos que precisava. Por sorte, ou não, pois isso depende do ponto de vista de cada um, esse gesto de respeito ao amigo a privou de ter a visão de Leon com a mão em seu pau duro, bombeando lentamente para cima e para baixo enquanto ele observava atentamente seu corpo como um animal faminto olha a sua presa.

Claire estava feliz por Leon estar colaborando com ela dessa vez! Ele sempre dificultava as coisas para ela e fazia birra igual uma criança. Mas hoje estava sendo diferente. Ele até lhe deu um sorriso quando ela fez a piada do papai noel. A ruiva sentia que esse dia seria muito bom. Ela pega o shampoo, o condicionador e uma copo de plástico para ajudar a enxaguar o cabelo de Leon e volta para a piscina.

— Aqui esta o shampoo Leon. Pode lavar esse seu cabelo fedido agora. 

— Você pode me ajudar com isso? – pergunta Leon já virado de costas para Claire

É claro que ela não negaria esse pedido. A ruiva enche o copo de plástico com água e começa enxaguando os cabelos de Leon. Depois coloca um pouco de shampoo na palmada mão e massageia seu cabelo e couro cabeludo. Claire estava terminando de remover todo o sabão dos cabelos de Leon quando percebe que o loiro estava inclinado suas costas em sua direção. Ele deita sua cabeça no ombro da ruiva e mantém os olhos fechados. Ela não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo e o porque ele resolveu se escorar nela, mas quando Leon da um leve suspiro de prazer em seu pescoço, Claire finalmente percebe o que realmente estava acontecendo. Leon estava descaradamente se masturbando embaixo da água!

  
A ruiva jamais imaginaria que Leon faria algo assim na frente dela. Afinal de contas, ele sempre foi bem reservando com ela quando o assunto era sexo ou coisas relacionadas a isso. Esse, com certeza, era um lado do seu amigo que Claire achou que jamais conheceria. Não é por menos que ter a visão do loiro subindo e descendo sua mão sobre o seu membro nitidamente bem rijo, tivesse deixado a ruiva completamente petrificada, sem saber o que fazer.

Descobrir o motivo de Leon estar fazendo isso na frente dela era realmente um enigma. Claire não sabia o que pensar. Será que ele não se importava que ela o visse se acariciando? Será que ele queria que a ruiva o visse manejando seu pau? Ela estava assustada e ao mesmo tempo excitada com esse pensamento.

Sem duvidas Leon era uma bela visão. Além do rosto e olhos perfeitos que Claire tanto amava, o loiro tinha um físico muito másculo e bem trabalhado. É claro que tudo isso já era do conhecimento da ruiva, porém, descobrir a sua masculinidade era outra um coisa inteiramente nova para ela.

Claire não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do pau de Leon. Ele parecia tão grande e grosso! Quantas mulheres ele já havia fodido com esse pênis enorme? Será que alguma delas já conseguiu enfiar todo esse comprimento até o talo na boca? Não é atoa que vez por outra a ruiva ouvia comentários e elogios extremamente favoráveis e picantes sobre as atividades de Leon na cama.   
   
A forma como ele manuseia seu pau está fazendo Claire ter pensamentos e desejos que ela sabe que não deveria ter numa hora como essa. Ela queria saber qual era o seu gosto. Queria saber como seria senti-lo duro pulsando dentro de si. Queria saber como seria senti-lo gozando na sua buceta e ter sua essência escorrendo pelas suas pernas. 

Mas ela sabe que isso é errado! Provavelmente Leon estava bêbado e nem se dava conta do que estava fazendo. Ela deveria sentir vergonha de pensar coisas assim. Talvez, o melhor fosse se levantar e sair dali antes que as coisas piorem. Mas é claro que a vida não facilitaria nada para Claire Redfield.

No mesmo momento em que ela decide sair daquela piscina e voltar somente depois que tudo tivesse acabado, ela sente a outra mão de Leon tocado seu rosto. O loiro a estava encarando atentamente e pelo brilho no seu olhar, Claire tinha certeza que ele sabia o quanto ela estava apreciando a visão do seu pau.

Claire podia jurar que nesse instante seu coração parou de bater dentro de seu peito. Ela iria morrer de tanto constrangimento. Como olharia na cara de Leon novamente?   
   
Sem jeito, a ruiva começa a fazer movimentos para se levantar e sair dali, mas a mão que estava em seu rosto desce rapidamente e a agarra com força pelo braço. 

— Leon o que... – Claire pergunta quando sente a mão do loiro a prendendo onde estava e descendo suavemente até o pulso.

Leon se aconchega mais ainda no ombro de Claire, enquanto lentamente, guia a mão da ruiva até o seu pau grande e duro embaixo da água. Assim que sua mão faz contato com o membro do loiro, Leon geme de prazer em seu pescoço. 

Claire estava perdida. Tocar o pau do loiro e o ouvir gemer, lançou uma onda de prazer delicioso por todo seu corpo. Mas ela sabia que não devia fazer isso. A ruiva tenta remover a sua mão, mas Leon a segura firmemente ao redor do seu pênis e começa a bombear para cima e para baixo.

— Por favor Claire! – suplica Leon beijando o pescoço da ruiva — Eu preciso de você! Eu já perdi tanto! Por favor, não me negue ao menos isso!

Como Claire poderia resistir a uma súplica cheia de tesão como essa? Como poderia falar não para algo que ela também desejava com tanta intensidade? É claro que ela não poderia!

— Por favor... – Leon implora mais uma vez e então Claire se rende completamente. A ruiva está determinada a lhe dar o que ele tanto precisava e faria isso até que ambos ficassem satisfeitos! 

Claire pressiona sua mão contra o pau duro e grosso do loiro deslizando para cima e para baixo enquanto observa Leon gemer em sua garganta.

A ruiva sabia que devido às sequelas que o vírus causou no organismo do loiro, Leon estava tendo problemas para controlar o seu corpo, o isso incluía até mesmo ter uma ereção. Ele mesmo havia admitido isso para ela em uma das muitas discussões que tiveram. Mas hoje, parece que ele finalmente conseguiu o controle dessa área tão importante para qualquer homem. Isso explicaria o porque dele estar tão descaradamente pervertido. Afinal de contas, depois de tanto tempo sem obter prazer sexual, qualquer homem ficaria louco com a possibilidade de finalmente se aliviar.

Claire continua acariciando o pau do amigo quando sente Leon se inclina um pouco para o lado e desliza sua cabeça até afundar seu rosto no peito da bela ruiva. Ele esfrega a sua face nos seios de Claire e morde de leve seu mamilo direito por cima do sutiã que ela usava. 

A ruiva solta um leve gritinho de prazer. Era óbvio que ela estava muito excitada com tudo isso, mas ter Leon puxando desesperadamente para baixo seu sutiã e enfiando a boca em seu mamilo, faz Claire sentir seus próprios fluidos vazando de dentro da sua buceta.

 — Ohhhh Leon! – Claire geme alto e agarra com a mão livre o cabelo de loiro para mantê-lo em seu peito.

Perfeição seria a palavra certa para descrever a sensação de ter Leon sugando seu peito. O loiro parecia um bebê faminto mamando em seus seios. Era tão intenso e maravilhosamente delicioso a forma como ele lambia e chupava um mamilo enquanto com a outra mão apertava e acariciava o outro, que Claire desejava que isso durasse para sempre.

As mãos de Leon não paravam de trabalhar no corpo de Claire. A mão que não estava acariciando o seio da ruiva estava ocupada apertando a cintura de Claire e a guiando para mais perto do membro pulsante do loiro. 

Claire, agora entre as pernas de Leon, podia sentir o pau dele cutucando a sua barriga. Mas os ataques do loiro não para por aí. Ele solta o mamilo da ruiva e a olha intensamente. A mão de Leon, que outrora estava acariciando o peito dela, sobe lentamente pelas costas de Claire e agarram sua nuca a puxando para unir seus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo. 

O beijo de Leon era sensual e dominante. Ele invadia e devorava completamente a boca da ruiva, vez por outra mordiscando e chupando seus lábios que já se encontravam inchados devido a intensidade de seus beijos.  
Claire estava amando tudo isso! Apesar de inicialmente ter se entregado a essas atividades sexuais com o objetivo de ajudar o loiro a se sentir melhor, não podia negar que estava aproveitando cada momento. Ela podia sentir as mãos de Leon acariciando sua bunda e puxando sua calcinha para baixo até o meio de suas coxas. Podia sentir quando ele começou a acariciar sua buceta com a mão e enfiou um dedo grande e longo dentro de sua abertura. E ela também pode sentir quando Leon segurou o próprio pau e começou a esfrega-lo na buceta de Claire.

— Me deixe entrar em você Claire – pede Leon entre os lábios da ruiva —Eu preciso sentir essa sua bucetinha ao redor do meu pau.

A resposta de Claire foi remover totalmente sua calcinha e posicionar o pau grosso de Leon na abertura da sua buceta.

— É isso que você quer Leon? – Claire pergunta colocando somente a ponta do pau do loiro dentro de si. 

— Ohhhh Sim – Geme Leon

O loiro agarra com as duas mãos a cintura de Claire e em um movimento rápido a puxa para baixo, penetrando com força e completamente seu pau duro dentro da buceta apertada da ruiva.

Ambos gemem alto com o contato e atrito de suas partes íntimas. Leon beija Claire e desliza sua boca pelo pescoço dela até chegar em seus seios, capturando novamente os mamilos suculentos da ruiva que cavalgava em seu pau e lhes dando toda a atenção que mereciam.

Claire nem acreditava que isso realmente estava acontecendo. Tantas vezes ela desejou e fantasiou com esse momento!  Se masturbar imaginando Leon era bom, mas nada se comparava com ter verdadeiramente o pau dele entrando e saindo de dentro dela. Era tão gostoso! Tão bom! 

Sim! Ambos estavam desfrutando do momento e é realmente uma pena que tivesse que terminar da forma como se seguiu adiante.

— Não! Não! Não pode ser! Não não! – lamentava Leon enquanto abraçava desesperadamente Claire

De início Claire não sabia o porque Leon estava se lamentando. Mas quando fez um movimento para continuar sua jornada pelo prazer, ela finalmente entendeu. Ele não estava mais duro para ela.

Pobre Leon! Depois da sequela ele mal conseguiu ter uma ereção e mesmo agora que visivelmente conseguir ter uma, ele não conseguiu ter o controle e mantê-la por muito tempo. Não concluir esse foda deve estar o matando por dentro.

— Está tudo bem Leon! – Claire tenta consola-lo — Eu entendo que vo...

— Não, não está tudo bem Claire! -Leon responde, agarrando os braços da ruiva totalmente desesperado e frustrado — Que tipo de homem eu sou que não consegue nem foder uma mulher?!

— Acalme-se Leon – diz Claire o abraçando e beijando seus lábios  — Você ainda está se recuperando! Tentaremos de novo mais o frente.

 

—————————————————————————————

18 de março de 2014 – Fim do dia

  
— Você vai me ignorar até quando Leon? – pergunta Claire ao seu amigo ao vê-lo esparramado no meio da cama olhando fixamente a grande janela do seu quarto  — Você sequer olha na minha cara há 2 dias! Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

— Eu não consigo! – responde Leon  — Como que eu posso te encarar depois daquilo?

Claire precisava fazê-lo entender que ela compreendia o seu problema é não se importava com o que aconteceu. A ruiva senta ao lado do loiro na cama e tenta virar seu rosto para que ele a encarasse, mas Leon imediatamente vira seu rosto para outro lado para fugir do contato visual com Claire.

— Olha para mim Leon! – diz a ruiva acariciando suavemente o rosto do homem deitado a sua frente 

Mesmo com esse gesto de carinho e afeição, a única coisa que Leon faz ao sentir a carícia de Claire em seu rosto é fechar os olhos com força e ignorar mais uma vez o pedido dela. Era evidente que ele estava com medo ou talvez vergonha de encara-la e descobrir o que ela pensava sobre ele. Talvez ele achasse que encontraria no olhar da ruiva desprezo ou pena. Claire não sabia dizer ao certo o porque Leon a estava ignorando, mas sabia que precisava deixar claro que jamais sentiria desprezo ou qualquer outro sentimento negativo em relação a ele. Ela o amava e mesmo que o loiro nunca se recuperasse ou voltasse a ser o que era antes, era sempre iria continuar a amá-lo.

Lentamente, a morena se aproxima do rosto de Leon e deposita suavemente um beijo em seus lábios. Ela sente o loiro respirar profundamente depois do beijo, mas mesmo assim ele se recusa a abrir seus olhos. Então ela tenta novamente e novamente, até que no quarto beijo ela o vê abrindo os olhos e a encarando com firmeza.

— Por que está fazendo Claire? – pergunta Leon — Por que simplesmente não me deixa morrer sozinho com a minha desgraça?

Ela queria lhe dizer que era porque ela o amava profundamente e que o pensamento de perdê-lo era devastador demais para ela suportar. Mesmo que Leon nunca tivesse sido seu de verdade e só a estivesse usando para aliviar seu sofrimento nesse momento delicado de sua vida, ela jamais desistiria dele. Ela o amava demais para fazer isso!

— Porque você é meu amigo Leon – respondeu com um sorriso sem jeito mediante a intensidade do olhar do loiro — Você já me salvou tantas vezes, lembra?  Me deixa fazer isso por você agora? Por favor?!

Leon fica mudo com o pedido de Claire, mas a determinação da ruiva é maior do que o medo da rejeição. Ela coloca as duas mãos no rosto de seu amado e então se move para lhe dar outro beijo suave em seus lábios.

— Por favor Leon – suspira suplicante entre os lábios do loiro — Por favor

Claire sente as mãos do loiro segurando firmemente seus braços e por um momento ela pensa que ele a afastaria. No entanto, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, a rejeição não aconteceu como o esperado. Leon desliza as mãos para a nuca e pescoço da ruiva e com um movimento rápido, sela seus lábios nos de Claire, a beijando intensamente até ambos perderem o fôlego. 

Depois do beijo maravilhoso que compartilharam, Claire sorri para o Leon e desliza seu corpo para dentro da cama ao lado dele. Ela o abraça e mantém a sua cabeça encostada no ombro do loiro, depositando um beijo ali.

— Obrigada! – diz a ruiva antes de pegar no sono na cama de Leon e em seus braços 

 

———————————————————————————-  
19 de março de 2014 – De manhã 

  
Claire acorda com um prazer indescritível que começa em seu núcleo e se arrasta por todo o seu corpo. Não demora muito tempo para ela perceber que o homem atrás dela a estava acariciando por dentro de sua calcinha. A camisola da ruiva, que anteriormente batia em suas coxas, agora estava amontoada em sua cintura, dando uma visão perfeita e ampla da sua bunda redonda e empinada ao homem que a acariciava. 

Leon da um leve aperto no clitóris da ruiva e ela geme em resposta. Ciente de que sua parceira de cama já se encontrava bem desperta, o loiro se aproxima ainda mais dela colando o seu peito às costas da ruiva. Ele beija e mordisca seu ombro e pescoço enquanto sua mão continua desfrutando da anatomia íntima de Claire.

Era uma sensação realmente maravilhosa! Leon conseguia deixar a ruiva louca de prazer somente usando seus dedos. Ela podia sentir cada um dos dedos do loiro invadindo sua buceta. Também podia sentir a umidade saindo da sua abertura a cada toque do seu invasor. Ela estava ciente de que parecia uma puta no cio esfregando sua boceta contra os dedos mágicos de Leon, mas não conseguia parar de se mover e gemer. Foi só quando ela atingiu seu orgasmo e veio em cheio na mão de Leon com um gemido cheio de prazer, que ela se aclamou. 

O loiro ainda estava com a mão dentro de sua calcinha de Claire movendo lentamente seus dedos para sentir a umidade escorrendo de dentro dela, quando a ruiva decide que agora era a vez dela agradá-lo. Ela coloca sua mão para trás na perna de Leon e desliza lentamente em direção ao seu centro.

— Não! – diz firmemente Leon.

Ao sentir o toque de Claire, o loiro tira imediatamente a mão da calcinha de Claire e segura a mão dela com força, a impedindo de trocá-lo na área que ela desejava.

— Leon por...

— Eu disse não! – O loiro a corta

Claire não tenta mais nenhum contato em sua região íntima depois disso. Ela sabe que ele deve estar com receio de deixá-la toca-lo novamente depois do seu aparente fracasso na piscina. O melhor a se fazer agora, é dar o tempo de que ele tanto precisa para se sentir seguro novamente. Enquanto isso não acontecer, ela se empenharia em suprir suas outras necessidades, principalmente as emocionais.

Em um movimento lento e preguiçoso, a ruiva se vira para ficar de frente para Leon. Ele apenas a observa, sem dizer uma única palavras, mas Claire sabe muito bem o que fazer. Com a graça de um felino, a ruiva desliza sua perna entre as pernas do loiro e coloca a mão em seu peito, chegando ainda mais perto dele. Com as pontas das unhas, ela desliza suavemente sua mão até tocar o rosto de Leon. Ela acaricia seu lábio inferior com a ponta do dedo e assim que o loiro abre levemente os lábios, Claire lhe dá um beijo lento e demorado.

— Bom dia! – Ela lhe diz com um sorriso satisfeito.

 

—————————————————————————————————-

20 de Abril de 2014 – Período da manhã 

  
— Eu disse que você conseguiria Leon! – diz Claire animada ao ver seu amigo conseguindo se levantar sozinho da cadeira. — Vamos lá! Agora se segure na barra e tente dar alguns passos.

— Eu não consigo Claire! 

— Consegue sim! Pelo menos tenta para ver como você se sai!

Claire observa quando com muito esforço Leon da um pequeno passo. Sim! Ele estava conseguindo! Ele iria melh...

— MALDIÇÃO! – Leon grita em frustração quando cai ao tentar dar o segundo passo.

Leon estava furioso consigo mesmo e frustrado por não ter conseguido fazer algo tão simples como andar. Ele pega o enfeite caro que estava na mesa ao seu lado e o joga com toda a força na parede.

Claire observa quando o enfeite, com um estrondo, se estraçalha na parede. Leon estava motivado a descontar sua frustração quebrando tudo o que fosse pela frente, mas antes que ele pudesse se inclinar para pegar e destruir o seu segundo alvo, a ruiva corre em sua direção. Ela remove o objeto da mão do loiro e em seguida segura o rosto dele em suas mãos.

— Acalme-se Leon! – ela diz na tentativa de acalma-lo. — Essa foi só sua primeira tentativa! Eu sei que com o tempo você vai conseguir! 

Leon enterra seu rosto nos seios de Claire e a abraça com força em busca do seu conso-lo.

— Eu preciso tanto de você Claire! 

Claire o abraça de volta e com os olhos fechados desfruta da sensação maravilhosa de ter o amor de sua vida agarrado firmemente a ela. Nesse momento ela reconhecia que o relacionamento dos dois eram definido com a mais pura necessidade. Talvez por motivos diferentes, mas era claro para a ruiva que ela precisava tanto dele como ele dela. Sim, isso era um fato! Ele precisava dela para ajudá-lo a enfrentar esse momento delicado de sua vida e ela precisava dele para se sentir completa. Necessidades diferentes, mas que juntas se completavam.

 

————————————————————————————  
29 de maio de 2014 – Noite

  
Claire estava completamente nua na cama de Leon. Suas mãos estavam agarrando firmemente a cabeceira da cama e sua cabeça pendia para trás de tanto prazer. Seu amante talentoso estava segurando suas duas pernas bem abertas enquanto devorava com a sua boca faminta a boceta da ruiva. Com cada sucção e movimento da língua experiente do loiro, Claire se sentia cada vez mais próxima de alcançar o ápice de seu prazer.

— Olhe para mim Claire! – ordena Leon com a voz grossa  — Quero que você olhe para mim enquanto goza!

Como uma amante obediente, Claire olha fixamente para Leon. Ele sorri sensualmente no meio de suas pernas e retribui sua obediência com mais uma espetacular e deliciosa chupada em sua buceta pingando que a faz gozar instantaneamente. Ela explode na boca do loiro e geme alto o nome dele em puro prazer.

— Haaaa Lion!  – geme Claire — Isso é tão bom!

Leon ainda está com aquele sorriso sensual e provocativo estampado em seu rosto enquanto termina de sugar toda a essência da buceta de Claire e sobe sua boca lentamente, beijando todo o corpo da ruiva. Primeiro ele distribui beijos em sua barriga esbelta. Depois beija entre o vale dos seios de Claire. Ele gasta um tempo considerável nessa região, alternando constantemente a posição de sua boca, que viaja de um seio para outro. Ele permanece ali lambendo e sugando, até que os mamilos rosados da ruiva fiquem completamente duros e doloridos.

Apensar de ter acabado de gozar, Claire está nitidamente cheia de tesão. Ela segura com força os cabelos do loiro e suspira de prazer. Quando, por fim Leon larga os seios da ruiva e sobe para cobrir sua boca com a dele em um beijo sensual, ela pode sentir o sabor de sua própria essência na boca do loiro. Com ele tudo era sempre muito intenso e sensual. E é claro que Claire adorava cada momento.

— Deixe-me toca-lo Leon – A ruiva implora com necessidade enquanto sua mão caminha em direção ao pau do loiro.

— Não Claire! – adverte — Você sabe que meu corpo não me obedece!

Claire despreza o aviso de Leon e agarra seu membro mesmo assim. Ela bombeando para cima e para baixo enquanto beija o loiro nos lábios.

— Você sente isso Leon? – a ruiva pergunta ao ouvi-lo gemer

— Você sab... —Leon tenta responder entre pequenos gemidos — Você sabe que não é assim que funciona.

— Eu não me importo! – responde Claire

Ela larga os lábios de Leon e se abaixa até que seu rosto esteja ao lado do pau do loiro. Ela volta seu olhar para seu amante e com profunda intensidade e desejo estampados em seu olhar, ela da o próximo passo.

— Apenas sinta! – e então ela engole seu pau, deslisando todo o seu comprimento dentro de sua boca ao mesmo tempo que massageia suas bolas inchadas com mão. 

Leon afunda a cabeça no travesseiro suspirando de prazer, enquanto a boca de Claire o chupa ardentemente de todas as formas que um homem poderia desejar.

 

 

—————————————————————————  
21 de julho de 2014 - Noite

  
— Mas por que não Leon? Vai ser só daqui 6 meses!

— Eu já disse que eu não vou! – responde Leon nitidamente embriagado — Não vou me expor como um maldito inválido no casamento do seu irmão!

— Quando você vai parar com todo esse drama Leon? – responde Claire —Você já melhorou tanto desde que sofreu a infeção! 

Claire sabia que Leon ainda estava longe de voltar a ser o que era antes. Mas, poxa vida! Será que ele não viu o quanto ele já melhorou? Ele já recuperou praticamente 100% os movimentos dos braços e da região superior de seu corpo. Ele já consegue mexer suas pernas e dar alguns passos desde que esteja apoiado em alguma coisa. Isso com certeza é um grande avanço para alguém que mal conseguia falar depois de ser infectado! Por que será que ele não conseguia enxergar isso?

— Melhorei? – Leon ri amargamente — Meu pau discorda totalmente de você!

— De novo essa conversa Leon? – Claire o repreende — Isso é só um detalhe! Por que é tão importante para você assim?

— Você só pode estar gozando com a minha cara! – Leon responde zangado caminhando lentamente em direção à Claire  — Por que é tão importante? Você realmente quer saber por que é tão importante?

— PORQUE EU SOU UM HOMEM CLAIRE! – o loiro grita desesperado agarrando os ombros da ruiva  — É IMPORTANTE PORQUE EU AMO FODER! EU AMO ENFIAR MEU PAU DURO DENTRO DE UMA BUCETA MOLHADA E APERTADA E FODER ATÉ PERDER O SENTIDO! 

Claire fica chocada com a atitude de Leon! Ela tenta se desvencilhar do aperto de morte do loiro mas ele a segura com muita força.

— Me solta Leon! – a ruiva diz —Você está me machucando!

Leon, que até então não parecia ter notado que estava prejudicando Claire, liberta seus braços!

— Eu quero foder... – continua Leon olhando fixamente nos olhos da ruiva — ...eu quero foder você Claire! Eu quero te foder de tantas maneiras diferentes até morrermos de tanto prazer! Eu quero gozar dentro de você, na sua boca, no seu corpo e te marcar com o meu cheiro!

Claire permanece calada. Ela ouve atentamente as palavras de Leon pronunciadas cheias de desejo, frustração e ódio por si mesmo. Ela entende o sentimento de Leon e sente pena pela condição em que ele se encontrava, mas ela o ama mesmo assim. Mesmo que o loiro nunca mais volte a ter uma ereção na vida, ela continuará o amando mesmo assim.

— É por isso Claire! – responde um Leon frustrado — É por isso que é tão importante e me faz querer morrer não conseguir isso! 

— Leon, eu não me importo com isso! – Claire responde com um leve sorriso tocando o rosto do loiro — Eu amo o que você é

— MENTIROSA! – Leon responde se esquivando do toque de Claire — EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PENA! PARE DE AGIR COMO UMA PROSTITUTA QUE FINGE AMAR O SEU CLIENTE E ME DEIXE EM PAZ, SUA MERETRIZ! 

A mão de Claire agiu por vontade própria quando foi de encontro com rosto de Leon. Sua palma ardeu como o inferno, mas ele mereceu. Como ele se atreve? Como ele se atreve a fazer esse tipo de comparação e insulto? Ela acaba de lhe dizer que o ama e que não se importa se ele pode ou não lhe dar prazer e em resposta ele a humilha desse jeito?! O coração da ruiva doía demais. Tudo isso era demais para ela suportar!

— Pra mim já chega! – diz Claire ao se virar e caminhar em direção a porta da saída.

— Sabe Leon...- ela para por um momento ao abrir a porta e se vira para o loiro —... desde aquele dia em 1998 na cidade de Raccoon onde nos conhecemos pela primeira vez, eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você. Mesmo que ninguém nunca sequer desconfiasse, eu esperei secretamente em meu coração que você parasse de me de ver somente como uma amiga e começasse a me enxergar e desejar como uma mulher de verdade! Por todos esses malditos 16 anos eu te amei Leon! E mesmo sabendo que você nunca me veria como outra coisa além de uma simples amiga, eu escolhi ficar sempre ao seu lado Leon! Te apoiando e ajudando em tudo o que precisasse!

Claire da uma pequena risada antes de continuar com seu discurso.

—Lembro que certa vez você me perguntou o por que eu havia cancelado o meu noivado e na época eu lhe respondi que era porque eu não estava preparada para a vida de casada, mas a verdade era que eu jamais poderia amar e me casar com alguém sendo que meu coração já havia sido roubado por você, Leon! Não seria certo fazer isso! Ninguém merece ser enganado dessa maneira!

— Claire, e...

— Cale a boca Leon e me deixa terminar! – a ruiva responde severamente 

— Toda vez que eu o via com uma mulher... – Claire continua —... Eu me sentia tão inferior! Tão indesejável! Ficava me perguntando o que será elas tinham que eu não. Tudo o que eu sempre quis foi ter o seu amor Leon! Mas é claro que o todo poderoso sedutor Leon Kennedy jamais perderia seu tempo com alguém como eu, não é verdade?! – a ruiva ri amargamente 

Claire nunca achou que diria essas coisas alguém em sua vida e muito menos para o próprio Leon. Mas soltar tudo isso que estava entalado em sua garganta e coração por tantos anos estava lhe trazendo uma satisfação além do imaginável. É claro que ela não iria parar tão cedo. 

\- Mas aí eu te pergunto Leon – Claire continua — Onde estão todas essas mulheres agora que você está doente? Onde está a cadela Wong por quem você tanto era apaixonado, até mesmo se esforçou diversas vezes para salvá-la e defendê-la? Será que ela pelo menos te fez uma visita Leon? Será que pelo menos ela mandou uma carta de condolências? – A ruiva ri

— Claire, você n...

— Eu já disse para ficar quieto Leon! E não se atreva a dar nem mais um passo! – Claire adverte mais uma vez — Eu cansei disso tudo Leon! Por todos esses 16 anos eu fiz de tudo por você, mas até hoje você só me deu o seu desprezo em troca. Eu entendo que você não possa me amar, afinal de contas ninguém manda no coração. Mas eu não posso continuar vivendo assim. Espero que você melhore logo e tenha uma vida feliz seja lá com quem for, mas eu não vou mais fazer parte dela!

Ao dizer essas palavras, Claire sai e fecha a porta atrás de si. Ela caminha calmamente até o elevador e mesmo ouvindo os chamados desesperados de Leon gritando seu nome acompanhados do som de seus passos arrastados vindo em sua direção, não impede Claire de entrar no elevador e pressionar o botão do térreo. Era preciso dar um fim nisso!

 

——————————————————————————-  
28 de julho de 2014 – Noite

Claire estava preparando seu jantar quando novamente o seu celular toca. Ela olha o nome escrito na tela e sente um enorme aperto em seu coração. Era a décima ligação de Leon Kennedy somente naquele dia. É claro que ela não o atendeu em nenhuma das vezes.

Por mais que desejasse falar com ele e tê-lo perto de si, Clair sabia que isso só traria sofrimento e angústia exclusivamente para ela mesma.

Não! Ela não voltaria atrás! A ruiva fez uma escolha no momento em que saiu da casa de Leon. Aquele dia. E mesmo que continuasse amando o loiro com todo o seu coração, ela jamais voltaria a vê-lo ou falaria com ele outra vez.

 

———————————————————————————————————  
30 de Janeiro de 2015 – Dia do Casamento do Chris – Fim de Tarde

  
A cerimônia foi linda! O buffet estava cheio de opções deliciosas! A decoração estava perfeita e seu vestido, modéstia à parte, era um arraso! Era um vestido longo, vermelho, com um decote ousado e uma fenda que chegava até um pouco acima da metade de sua coxa, acentuando cada detalhe do seu lindo corpo.

Em outras palavras, Claire estava deslumbrante! Ela podia sentir o olhar dos homens ao seu redor a devorando com os olhos e muitos deles até mesmo tiveram a coragem de chegar até ela para puxar assunto. É claro que a ruiva gostava de ser admirada e cobiçada, mas toda essa atenção, especialmente hoje no casamento de seu irmão, ao invés de deixá-la feliz e confiante, a estava deixando completamente deprimida. Evidentemente, o motivo disso era sempre o mesmo, Leon Kennedy! Por mais que Claire quisesse tirá-lo da cabeça, saber que ela não era desejável aos olhos dele a cegava para qualquer elogio ou admiração que recebesse de outros pretendentes. Parecia que nada seria suficiente para compensar o desprezo de Leon.

No entanto, apesar dos pesares, Claire estava muito feliz pelo seu querido irmão. Era evidente que Chris e Sheva estavam perdidamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Só a forma como se olhavam dizia tudo! Quem dera ela tivesse isso também! 

— Oi pombinhos! – diz Claire brincalhona para o casal recém-casado que não se desgrudavam nem por um minuto.

Os três riem e Chris abraça apertado sua irmãzinha!

— Obrigada por estar aqui comigo hoje! – diz Chris — Eu te amo Claire!

— E onde mais a sua linda madrinha e irmãzinha poderia estar num dia tão importante como esses? – responde Claire o beijando no rosto— Eu te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo irmão querido! Te amo para sempre!

 

———————————————————————————————-  
30 de janeiro de 2015  – Noite

Claire retorna do casamento de Chris e a primeira coisa que faz ao entrar em sua casa é remover os terríveis sapatos de salto alto! É claro que, apesar do termo “terríveis”, eles não eram necessariamente sapatos feios, muito pelo contrário, mas o fato de deixarem os pés da ruiva totalmente doloridos e inchados depois de uma longa noite de muita agitação, colaboraram para que a dona deles desejasse se livrar desse belo e terrível par o quanto antes.

Claire chuta o sapatos para um lugar qualquer dentro de sua casa e caminha em direção ao seu quarto. Ela sente o cansaço do longo dia tomando conta de seu corpo e não vê a hora de se jogar na cama e dormir por horas até recuperar suas energias.  

Conforme caminha apressadamente em direção à sua suíte, a ruiva se desfaz de seu penteado e adereços, os depositando de imediato no primeiro local plano em que seus olhos e mãos alcançam. Obviamente, ela estava sem nenhuma vontade ou paciência para guardar cada coisa em seu devido lugar. 

Assim que entra em seu quarto, Claire se esforça para remover seu lindo vestido de festa. Ela coloca as mãos para trás e depois de algumas tentativas, o zíper finalmente se abre e o vestido cai esparramado aos seus pés. 

Exceto pela calcinha vermelha de renda, a ruiva estava completamente nua. Sem se preocupar em colocar um pijama, ela entra em seu banheiro privado, onde rapidamente escova os dentes e lava seu rosto para remover o excesso de maquiagem. Logo em seguida, Claire volta para seu quarto, e se aconchega confortavelmente em sua grande cama, pegando no sono quase que instantaneamente. Talvez, se a moça de madeixas avermelhadas não estivesse tão exausta naquela noite, ela teria percebido o vulto do lado de fora de seu quarto a observando atentamente. 

Do batente da porta, sem fazer um único som ou movimento, o vulto observava a bela ruiva adormecida em sua cama. Ela estava dormindo tranquilamente de barriga para cima com o corpo parcialmente inclinado para o lado. Os lençóis brancos cobriam somente a região superior do corpo dela, deixando para o deleite do invasor a visão das belas pernas nuas de Claire.

Foi só depois de um bom tempo observando essa cena, que o vulto faz o seu primeiro movimento e caminha lentamente até o lado da cama onde a ruiva estava acomodada. Cautelosamente, ele se senta na cama e toca o rosto da mulher adormecida, acariciando-a com a ponta dos dedos. 

A princípio, mesmo com o toque do intruso em seu rosto, Claire parece não ter despertado de seu sono e notado que alguém, além de invadir a sua casa, a estava tocando sem seu consentimento. Foi somente quando aqueles dedos tocaram demoradamente e com uma certa pressão seus lábios, que ela consegue abandonar o mundo dos sonhos e volta para a realidade.  

Antes mesmo de Claire abrir os olhos, ela enfia sua mão embaixo do travesseiro e assim que abre os olhos aponta a arma na cabeça do invasor. 

— Você vai atirar em mim? – Pergunta a voz inconfundível de Leon

Era como se um choque elétrico tivesse passado por todo o corpo da ruiva. Ela ainda estava ajustando sua visão embaçada pelo sono e a escuridão, quando ouviu a voz do homem que atormentava sua mente e coração.

A luz da lua que invadia o quarto de Claire e o iluminava com seu brilho noturno, deu a ela a certeza de que era realmente Leon que estava ali, sentado em sua cama. Ele a estava olhando com tamanha intensidade, que a ruiva não teve outra escolha a não ser se enrolar nos lençóis e rapidamente se levantar da cama na direção oposta de onde loiro estava.

— Mas que porra é essa, Leon? – pergunta Claire irritada e assustada — Está querendo levar um tiro na cabeça ou me matar do coração é?

— Sinto muito! Não tinha a intenção de te assustar. – Leon responde

Claire estava irritada com essa situação. Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui em sua casa tão tarde da noite? Se a intenção dele não era assusta-la, Leon fracassou terrivelmente nisso, pois a ruiva quase teve um infarto ao acordar e ver que alguém, até então desconhecido, a estava tocando e observando enquanto ela dormia.

Eram tantos pensamentos e emoções percorrendo o corpo e a mente de Claire nesse momento que ela não sabia no que se concentrar primeiro. É claro que ter o seu coração pulsando desesperadamente dentro de seu peito não ajudava em nada a sua situação atual.

— O que você faz aqui Leon? – Claire pergunta ao loiro — Por que invadiu minha casa do meio da noite? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não! Eu só... – Leon responde depois de um tempo — Eu precisava te ver, Claire!

A ruiva preferia mil vezes que tivesse sido algum bandido ou criminoso que tivesse invadido seus aposentos, pois, pelo menos assim, ela poderia ter enfiado uma bala no meio da testa do sujeito e acabado logo com isso. Porém, acordar e encontrar Leon Scott Kennedy em seu quarto no meio da noite, lhe dizendo que precisava vê-la, era um problema completamente difícil de resolver.

— Leon... – Claire começa dizendo insegura — Acho que esse não é o melhor momento para conversarmos.

Leon se levanta abruptamente da cama e caminha com passos firmes até Claire. Ele parecia visivelmente irritado com a resposta da ruiva.

— E quando seria um momento melhor, Claire? – Leon responde irritado — Seria em uma das milhões de vezes em que eu te ligo e você não me atende? Ou seria em uma daquelas vezes que eu bati na sua porta e você fingiu que não estava em casa?

—Leon, eu..

— Me responda, Claire! – continua Leon —Quando seria um momento melhor se você me ignora completamente?

Ouvir Leon dizendo essas coisas deixava a ruiva completamente desarmada. Ele parecia tão ferido pela atitude dela em ignora-lo por todos esses meses! Era evidente que ele estava afito e sofrendo com tudo isso e por uma fração de segundo ela quase se aqueceu do porque o havia abandonado. Por um curto momento ela queria abraça-lo e conforta-lo, mas a realidade bateu com força em sua mente e ela se lembrou de toda humilhação que ele a fez passar.

— E para que você quer tanto me ver Leon? – responde Claire igualmente irritada? —  Para me humilhar novamente? 

Leon automaticamente da um passo para trás. Parece que as palavras de Claire o atingiram como um tapa no rosto.

— Eu...eu fui um idiota, Claire! – Leon responde chateado — Eu só queria ter a oportunidade de te pedir perdão e dizer o quanto eu sinto muito por tudo isso!

Claire não queria ouvir as desculpas de Leon. Seria muito mais fácil para ela se o loiro continuasse sendo o idiota de antes, pois assim ela não precisaria lutar internamente contra os desejos de seu coração que persistia em amar e desejar um homem que jamais a amaria de volta.  
— Você não precisava ter todo esse trabalho só para me pedir perdão, Leon! – Claire responde sarcasticamente — Afinal de contas eu sei que eu não significo nada para você! Eu sou só uma bengala de apoio que serve para te oferecer conforto quando você precisa, não é verdade?

— É isso que você acha? – Pergunta Leon visivelmente ofendido e irritado

— Sim, é o que eu acho! – Claire responde confiante e ri — Pelo que mais seria? 

Leon, que até então estava imóvel, avança para frente quase colando seu corpo ao da ruiva. Ela tenta tomar distância do loiro, mas não tem sucesso devido à parede atrás de si que bloqueia sua fuga.

— Garota tola! 

Com um único puxão, Leon remove o lençol que Claire usava para cobrir seu corpo e antes que a ruiva tivesse tempo de protestar, o loiro cerca sua cintura e esmaga seus lábios com os dele em um beijo desesperado, cheio de desejo e paixão.

Claire suspira com a intensidade do desejo de Leon, mas ela não cederia aos seus desejos novamente. Ela tenta se desvencilhar do aperto de Leônidas todas as formas, mas ele a segura tão forte que ela quase não consegue se mover.

— Leon, me solt...

O loiro finge que não ouviu o protesto de Claire e continua distribuindo seus beijos em seus lábios e pescoço enquanto a agarra firmemente pela cintura. A ruiva sente suas pernas começarem a ficar bambas e sabe que se continuar assim, ela acabaria cedendo aos encantos do homem a sua frente. Ela precisava sair dessa situação o quanto antes e por isso faz a primeira e única coisa que vem em sua mente nesse momento. Ela da uma joelhada no estômago de Leon.

Em resultado do golpe em seu estômago, o loiro da um gemido de dor e por um momento solta a cintura de Claire. Foi o que a ruiva precisava para fugir daquela prisão de luxúria. Ela faz os primeiros movimentos em direção à porta de seu quarto, mas antes mesmo que desse o segundo passo, as mãos de Leon a agarram por trás e ambos caem em cima da cama.

Claire estava de barriga para baixo e Leon encima dela, a mantendo presa na cama. Quanto mais ela se mexia para tentar sair do aperto do loiro, mais forte ele a segurava e pressionava seu corpo de encontro com o dela. Ela podia sentir a dureza da masculinidade de Leon firmemente pressionada em sua bunda. Era evidente que ele estava bem excitado e para vergonha eterna de Claire, ela também não conseguia deixar de ficar cada vez mais excitada com a forma com que o loiro a estava tocando, mesmo que ela estivesse lutando intensamente contra isso. Vergonha e culpa tomam conta de seu corpo traidor e ela afunda sua cabeça no colchão na tentativa inútil de se esconder do mundo e de si mesma. 

Leon, que até então não havia dito mais nenhuma palavra, ao ver a ruiva afundando seu rosto no colchão, agarra suavemente o queixo da jovem e vira o rosto dela levemente para o lado, para que ela pudesse encara-lo. 

— Olhe para mim Claire! – diz Leon suavemente 

No entanto, a ruiva se recusa abrir os olhos e encara-lo. Ela não podia fazer isso, pois do contrário ele veria em seus olhos o quanto ele a afetava e isso era uma satisfação que Claire não estava disposta a dar para ele.

— Você está fugindo do que, garota tola? – Leon se abaixa e sussurra no ouvido dez Claire — Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não importa onde você esteja, esse sentimento sempre vai te perseguir! Sempre estará dentro de você, te consumindo por dentro!

Claire abre seus olhos e uma pequena lágrima indesejada escorre sem seu consentimento pelo seu belo rosto. Era tudo verdade! Cada palavra que Leon disse era verdade! Não importa o que ela fizesse, não importa o quanto ela o ignorasse e se esforçasse para ficar longe dele, esse maldito sentimento não saia de dentro do seu peito!

— Não lute contra isso, Claire! – diz Leon distribuindo beijos pelas costas da ruiva — Eu sei que você me quer tanto quanto eu quero você!

Claire sabia que essa era uma batalha perdida. Ela quase não tinha mais forças para resistir ao loiro e seus encantos. Mas antes de sua iminente derrocada, o orgulho e determinação da ruiva toma a frente de se coração por um breve momento.

— Eu não sou um brinquedo para você usar e depois jogar fora, Leon! – diz Claire severamente olhando nos olhos do homem que lhe despertava tamanha paixão e desespero

— Te jogar fora? – pergunta Leon enquanto segura o rosto de Claire com uma de suas mãos — Como eu poderia fazer uma coisa dessas se eu te quero para sempre comigo? 

Claire fecha novamente os olhos. Será que ele realmente quis dizer isso ou era só um truque sujo para convence-la a foder com ele? Seja como for, depois que Leon junta seus lábios novamente em um beijo cheio de paixão, a ruiva já não se importa mais. Mesmo que as palavras do loiro não fossem verdade, ela resolve ceder aos desejos de seu corpo e o beija de volta.

Leon, geme na boca da ruiva e interrompendo o beijo a empurra novamente para baixo, de bruços no colchão. Claire olha para trás e aos seus olhos, o loiro parecia um animal selvagem desesperado para engolir sua presa. Ela observa quando ele retira rapidamente a própria camisa e abaixa sua calça, revelando seu pau grande e grosso, bem duro diante de seus olhos. Logo em seguida, com um puxão abrupto, o loiro selvagem rasga a calcinha da ruiva, a jogando para um lugar bem longe de sua vista. 

Claire nunca havia visto Leon dessa forma e isso a assustou um pouco. Porém, se fosse sincera consigo mesma, a ruiva teria que admitir que vê-lo assim, louco de desejo, a estava fazendo transbordar de excitação.

Leon afasta as pernas de Claire e rapidamente enfia seu pau com força na boceta apertada da ruiva. Ela grita com a colisão repentina de suas partes íntimas e antes que tivesse tempo de recuperar do primeiro golpe, o loiro remove seu membro e a penetra mais uma vez.

Os movimentos de Leon, eram fortes e profundos. Cada estocada do seu pau fazia a ruiva pular para frente. O loiro a estava fudendo sem dó nem piedade e Claire achava que logo seria partida ao meio devido a tamanha intensidade do desejo de Leon. 

A ruiva tinha certeza que seus gemido estavam sendo ouvidos pela vizinhança toda. Se alguém olhasse para eles nesse momento, diria com toda certeza que eles pareciam dois animais no cio desesperados para acasalar. Mas é claro que isso pouco importava para Claire nesse instante. Ela estava fudendo com Leon e estava amando cada momento.

Ela sente Leon acariciando seu clitoris com uma de suas mão e não tem outra opção a não ser se inclinar para trás, abraçar o pescoço de Leon e beija-lo apaixonadamente enquanto desfruta do prazer que ele estava lhe proporcionando.

Não demorou muito tempo para que a ruiva sentisse seu orgasmo se aproximando. Bastou apenas mais um golpe para que ela apertasse suas paredes internas ao redor do pau duro de Leon e gozasse intensamente enquanto gemia o seu nome em prazer.

O loiro, que já estava fudendo intensamente a ruiva por um bom tempo, ao senti-la apertar seu membro e gemer o nome dele enquanto goza, faz com que ele fique ainda mais descontrolado. Ele aperta com força a cintura de Claire e acelera seus movimentos.

A ruiva sabia que ficaria com marcas em sua cintura e em outros lugares de seu corpo no dia seguinte, mas não poderia se importar menos. Sentir Leon entrando e saindo desesperadamente dentro dela era extremamente delicioso, mas quando por fim, ele gozou dentro de sua buceta, quase fez a ruiva ter um segundo orgasmo de tamanho prazer.

Leon gemia tão alto enquanto gozava dentro dela que parecia um um animal rugindo. Prazer e satisfação estavam estampados no rosto do loiro. Ele abraça a ruiva por trás e quando termina de desfrutar de seu poderoso orgasmo, desaba na cama com a jovem embrulhada em seus braços.  

Deitado na cama, Leon puxa Claire para mais perto de si e a beija ternamente nos lábios.

— Agora durma, querida! – diz Leon abraçando a ruiva em seus braços — Amanhã conversaremos sobre isso.

https://us.rule34.xxx//images/1722/3cbe2e8ee76cf1ffd7f3bbfd1ec00df3.gif?1862672

———————————————————————————————-

31 de Janeiro de 2015 – Período da Manhã 

  
Quando Claire abre os olhos, ela ainda não tem muita certeza do que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Foi só quando sentiu o leve formigamento na região inferior de seu corpo que tudo veio como um clarão em sua mente. Ela se vira para olhar para o homem que havia partilhado sua cama ontem, mas encontra a cama vazia.

Por um momento ela sente medo e acredita que o loiro que a seduziu na noite anterior, a havia descartado como um brinquedo qualquer e ido embora assim que o sol raiou. Mas, para seu alívio, bastou a ruiva olhar para o outro lado do quarto, para constatar que isso estava bem longe de ser verdade.

Logo ali, em pé, de frente para uma das janelas do quarto de Claire, estava Leon Scott Kennedy, nu, assim como veio ao mundo.

Ele estava olhando fixamente pela janela, observando o movimento da rua. O loiro parecia bem concentrado nisso e a ruiva não podia deixar de admira-lo. Ele era tão bonito. Seu corpo trabalhado em músculos bem definidos e até mesmo as cicatrizes estampadas nele era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher. Com toda certeza, ele era um homem extremamente atraente e, baseado no desempenho sensacional de ontem de noite, não havia mais dúvidas de que ele havia retornado à toda sua glória.

— Bom dia! – Diz Leon se virando para olhar para Claire — Você dormiu bem?

— Bom dia, Leon! – responde Claire se espreguiçando na cama 

— Eu...dormi muito bem! – a ruiva responde meio envergonhada —E você?

Leon sorri e caminha em direção da ruiva. Ele se senta na cama, acaricia o rosto dela e lhe dá um beijo lento e suave nos lábios.

— Acho que posso dizer o mesmo! – Leon responde com um leve sorriso

Claire estava feliz e ao mesmo apreensiva com tudo isso. Ela sabia que a qualquer momento Leon iria querer conversar sobre esse estranho relacionamento deles. Por mais que quisesse saber o que o loiro pensava, a ruiva tinha medo do que ele poderia lhe dizer. Leon era uma pessoa completamente imprevisível e por isso, apesar de toda demonstração de afeto da parte dele por ela, Claire não sentia a segurança que seu coração tanto almejava.

— Você quer café da manhã? – a ruiva pergunta ao se levantar rapidamente da cama na tentativa de desviar o loiro do assunto que ela tanto temia.

— Espere só um momento Claire! – Leon diz segurando o braço da ruiva. Ele a puxa para sentar em seu colo e a abraça com as duas mãos, colando as costas dela no peito dele. — Tem coisas que eu preciso te dizer e não posso e nem quero adiar por mais tempo.

O coração da ruiva batia desesperadamente dentro de seu peito. O que será que ele lhe diria? E se ele deixasse claro que não tinha nenhum sentimento por ela? E se ele dissesse que o que eles tiveram ontem não passou de uma simples trepada? Será que ele partiria seu coração? Eram tantas perguntas que Claire tinha medo de saber a resposta! Talvez fosse melhor se ela continuasse sem saber como o loiro realmente se sentia, pois pelo menos assim, ela não precisaria viver tendo a certeza de que ele jamais sentiria algo por ela!

— Leon...por favor... não! – a ruiva suplica 

— Eu preciso, Claire! – diz Leon firmemente — Eu preciso...eu preciso que você saiba que você tinha razão!

— Claire... — Leon sente a ruiva ficar tensa em seu colo e beija suas costas na tentativa de acama-la antes de, por fim, retomar suas palavras. — Você sempre esteve do meu lado, me ajudando e apoiando desde que nos conhecemos pela primeira vez naquela maldita cidade. 

— Em todos esses anos você foi a única pessoa que nunca me decepcionou. – Leon suspira nas costas de Claire —Mas eu decepcionei você!

Claire, permanecia em silêncio absoluto. A ruiva podia jurar nesse momento, que havia desaprendido como como era falar. Para falar a verdade, nem conseguir respirar direito ela estava conseguindo. Ela tinha certeza de que seu coração sairia pulando de seu peito a qualquer momento e ela morreria de tanto nervosismo.

— Eu decepcionei você como amigo e...também como homem! – Leon diz e esfrega suavemente seu rosto no pescoço de Claire — Eu sinto muito por isso!

— Sabe...Você tinha razão quando me chamou de sedutor – afirma Leon — Eu sou....eu era um sedutor! Sempre tive qualquer mulher que desejasse e algumas paixões ao longo desses anos. Porém, eu nunca cheguei a amar verdadeiramente nenhuma delas.

— Eu não preciso que você esfregue na minha cara todas as suas conquistas amorosas. – responde Claire, de repente enciumada — Qual é o ponto disso? Você quer deixar bem claro para mim o quanto você é machão e pegador?

Leon da uma curta risada com essa ultima pergunta da mulher em seus braços e isso resulta na fúria de Claire, que tenta se levantar e sair de todas as maneiras do colo de loiro. Ela esperneia e o xinga de vários nomes, mas Leon a prende firmemente no lugar.

— Apesar de achar adorável sua demonstração de ciúmes – Leon diz rindo enquanto luta para prender a ruiva que tentava fugir de seu colo — Não é por esse motivo que eu estou te dizendo tudo isso!

— Então é pelo que? – responde a ruiva, furiosa — Seu cretino!

— Eu estou te dizendo tudo isso para que você saiba que apesar de tantas mulheres passarem pela minha vida, nenhuma delas marcou meu coração como você, Claire!

Claire estava em choque. Ela não conseguia se mexer e tão pouco acreditava ser possível respirar. Tantas misturas de emoções estavam tomando conta de seu ser nesse momento, que era praticamente impossível dizer como ela se sentia.

— Naquele dia, quando você me deixou — Leon da um beijo no pescoço da ruiva e continua—Depois de ouvir todas aquelas terríveis palavras e ver você indo embora com a promessa de nunca mais voltar, eu...quase pirei Claire! 

—Os dias iam passando e a dor no meu peito aumentavam cada vez mais. Eu pensei que iria morrer! – continua o loiro — Nunca...em toda a minha vida, eu senti um desespero tão grande! 

Claire sente as carícias de Leon em seu pescoço e ombros. Ele está distribuindo beijos e esfregando suavemente seu rosto nela. 

— Eu te esperei por quase 17 anos, Leon! – responde Claire — Por que só agora você me diz isso? 

— Por que só agora, depois de todos esses anos, você resolve me enxergar como algo além de uma simples amiga? - Claire olha para trás e fixa seu olhar nos olhos azuis de Leon — Você precisou quase perder tudo para perceber que eu tenho algum valor para você?!

Claire percebe que machucou Leon com suas palavras. Ele olha ferido para ela, mas a ruiva não se arrepende. Ela ainda estava muito magoada pelo fato dele tê-la rejeitado por todos esse tempo e por isso, mesmo ainda amando o loiro profundamente, ela sabia que ele merecia ouvir cada uma dessas palavras duras saindo de sua boca. No fundo, até mesmo o próprio Leon sabia que merecia ouvir isso.

— Eu sei que eu fui um idiota e te magoei, Claire! – responde Leon — Mas isso não é inteiramente verdade!

— Quando eu te conheci... – continua Leon — ...Eu era só um jovem policial novato, atrasado para o primeiro dia de trabalho e sem muita experiência na vida e principalmente no amor. 

Leon fica de repente em silêncio e fixa seu olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer do quarto. Claire pensa que ele não falaria mais nada naquele momento, mas apenas alguns segundos depois, o loiro suspira e volta seu olhar para a ruiva.

— Eu me lembro que quando coloquei meus olhos em você naquela noite eu havia ficado encantado. Você era uma linda garota ruiva de 19 anos que estava procurando pelo irmão desaparecido. Você foi tão corajosa e altruísta, que no final daquele dia, você se tornou aos meus olhos, a mulher mais adorável, otimista e determinada que eu já tinha visto na vida. 

— Eu nunca quis ter me afastado de você! – Leon continua dizendo para a ruiva — Se tivesse dependido de mim, eu teria ficado para sempre com você e a Sherry. Você pode até não acreditar em mim, mas eu queria muito ter adotado aquela garotinha e cuidado dela junto de você!

O loiro para de falar e esfrega suavemente o polegar na bochecha de Claire. Ela olha para a mão de Leon que acabou de tocar o rosto dela e percebe que havia uma umidade ali. A ruiva, então, percebe que estava chorando e nem havia se dado conta disso.

— Então por que, Leon? – pergunta Claire — Por que você nunca me disse isso?

— Eu queria muito, Claire! – responde o loiro — Mas as coisas não aconteceram conforme eu imaginava. O governo foi atrás de nós e da Sherry e pelo bem e segurança de vocês eu fui obrigado a servir permanentemente aos interesses do presidente enquanto você foi a procura do seu irmão na Europa.

— Nós ficamos tanto tempo separados que quando nos vimos novamente eu já não sabia mais o que pensar. – continua Leon — Nunca me dei conta dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim e achei que, no final das contas, nós seríamos somente bons amigos. 

Leon abaixou a cabeça e a encontra no ombro de Claire. Era nítido para a ruiva que ele estava sofrendo e arrependido.

 — Eu lamento tanto Claire! – diz Leon — Se ao menos eu tivesse sido mais atento e descoberto antes seus sentimentos por mim, talvez hoje já teríamos construído uma vida juntos.

O coração de Claire não aguenta mais. Ela observa as feições de Leon e não suporta mais ver o sofrimento estampado nela. 

— O que... – a ruiva pergunta colocando uma mão suavemente no rosto do loiro — O que você quer de mim Leon? 

— Eu quero que você me ame Claire! – Leon responde desesperadamente — Quero que você fique comigo e nunca mais me abandone, senão, eu morrerei sem você!

Estava aí o momento pelo qual ela ansiava por todos esses anos. Leon estava implorando pelo seu amor! Mas como a ruiva poderia entregar plenamente seu coração para ele se em nenhum momento ele lhe prometeu retribuir seu afeto e amá-la de volta?

— Mas e quanto a você Leon? – Claire lhe pergunta — O que é que eu vou ter de você?

Leon pega a mão de Claire e sem desviar seu olhar dos olhos da ruiva, ele guia sua mão até seus lábios, onde ele beija cada um de seus dedos, sua palma e pulso.

— Você vai ter tudo de mim, querida! – responde honestamente — Eu entrego a você tudo o que eu sou e todo o meu amor.

— Então me ame, querido! – a ruiva se rende 

Leon não perde tempo e avança sobre a boca de Claire. Ele a beija com muita paixão enquanto acaricia seu rosto e cintura.

Não demora muito tempo para Claire sentir o membro de Leon endurecido, cutucando a lateral de suas costas. Ela abaixa a mão e segura firmemente o pau duro do loiro, movendo para cima e para baixo.

Leon geme na boca de Claire e a joga para o lado, para esparrama-la na cama. Ele distribui beijos por todo o corpo da ruiva, descendo e se aproximando cada vez mais do ponto dolorosamente sensível de seu corpo.

O loiro separa as pernas de Claire e quando ela pensa que ele vai finalmente beijar e devorar sua abertura, Leon se afasta e começa a beijar os pés da ruiva, subindo sua boca lentamente pela perna bem torneada dela.

Ela sabia que Leon a estava provocando ao lhe negar o prazer que ela tanto queria, e o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto dele comprovava 100% essa sua teoria.

— Para de me provocar, Leon!

— Que mulher apressada! – o loiro responde com uma risada

Leon ainda da mais alguns beijos e mordidas na coxa da ruiva antes de finalmente enfiar sua boca na buceta de Claire. Ele lambe e chupa seu clitóris e abertura com a sua língua talentosa até Claire atingir o orgasmo em sua boca.

— Ohhh Leon! – geme Claire 

Assim que a onda de euforia causada pelo orgasmo da ruiva passa, ela encara o loiro que estava ajoelhado na cama com um pau muito duro no meio de suas pernas. 

— Vem Leon! – diz a ruiva abrindo ainda mais suas pernas diante da visão do loiro excitado — Eu quero você dentro de mim!

Leon geme com o pedido ousado de Claire e se aproxima dela. Ele está no meio das pernas dela e seu pau está roçando a entrada de sua intimidade. Ele esfrega seu pau varias vezes na buceta da ruiva até por fim penetra-la lentamente.

Claire estava nas nuvens, delirando de tanto prazer e amor. O loiro estava sendo tão romântico e delicado com ela. Ele a beijava a todo momento e seus movimentos eram lentos e demorados. 

Era tão diferente da noite anterior! Ela podia dizer com toda certeza, que hoje o loiro estava focado inteiramente no prazer dela. Não que na noite anterior ela não tivesse tido nenhum prazer ou tivesse sido algo ruim, muito pelo contrário! Apesar de acordar totalmente dolorida por causa da intensidade da paixão de Leon, ela havia amado cada momento da noite maravilhosa de foda que havia compartilhado com ele. Mas hoje era diferente, eles não estavam simplesmente fudendo, eles estavam fazendo amor.

— Você é tão linda! – diz Leon olhando intensamente nos olhos da ruiva

Claire, estava transbordando de paixão por esse homem. Ela segura o pescoço do loiro e os muda de posição. Agora ela encima, cavalgando no colo do loiro. 

— Ohhhh....isso é tão bom, Leon! – geme Claire 

As mãos de Leon se posicionam na cintura de Claire e ele a deixa conduzir o ritmo de sua paixão. A ruiva começa seus movimentos lentos, subindo e descendo no pau duro e grosso do loiro, mas, conforme a onde de prazer aumenta dentro de si, ela acelera cada vez mais seus movimentos. 

Ela sente e vê, vez por outra, as mãos de Leon deixando sua cintura e deslizando pelas costas, seios e bunda da ruiva. Claire se abaixa para beija-los nos lábios e ele os muda de posição novamente. Agora ambos estavam deitados de lado com Leon penetrando sua buceta ensopada por trás.

Claire já estava beirando seu segundo orgasmo quando uma das mãos do loiro segura e levanta a sua perna para aprofundar a penetração em sua buceta. A outra mão de Leon, que anteriormente ele usava para acariciar e apertar seus mamilos doloridos de prazer, agora desceu para seu clitóris, onde ele desliza e esfrega com movimentos circulares e de vai e vem.

— Vem querida! – Leon geme no ouvido da ruiva enquanto beija e chupa o lóbulo da sua orelha — Goza para mim!

— Ohhhhh.....Simmmm! – Um prazer absoluto proveniente de seu orgasmo invade o corpo de Claire e ela arqueia todo o seu corpo para trás.  

Ainda desfrutando da maravilhosa sensação do seu segundo orgasmo, a ruiva vira seu rosto para o lado e beija o homem que ela tanto amava. Ela sabia que Leon também estava prestes a gozar e por isso ela aperta ainda mais suas paredes internas envolta no pênis inchado do loiro.

Leon solta um gemido alto de prazer e Claire o sente explodindo dentro dela. Ambos desfrutam do prazer de seus orgasmos e se beijam em resposta dos gemidos satisfeitos um do outro.

https://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=2609490

Mesmo após a sessão de prazer absoluto, Claire e Leon permanecem juntos e abraçados na cama. Eles acariciam o rosto um do outro e se beijam carinhosamente.

— Eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir, Claire! – diz Leon 

— Nunca? – pergunta Claire brincalhona — Acho que eu vou ter que fugir de você então!

— Isso nunca vai acontecer! – responde Leon rindo e prendendo a ruiva na cama — Você nunca mais vai sair daqui!

Ambos riem e depois de algumas tentativas, Claire finalmente consegue se livrar dos braços de Leon que a prendem na cama. Ela rapidamente se ajoelha na cama, de frente para o loiro irresistível que ainda ria de sua brincadeira e sorri apaixonadamente para ele. Era tão bom saber que ele retribuía seus sentimentos. 

— Viu? Eu consegui! – diz a ruiva vitoriosa

Leon levanta as mãos rendido e volta a encarar Claire. Seus olhos passam por seu rosto, pescoço, seios, quadril e se fixam logo abaixo, nas pernas da ruiva.

A princípio ela não sabia o que havia tomado a atenção do loiro, mas quando ela olha para baixo ela entende. O gozo de Leon estava escorrendo pela sua perna e isso pareceu deixá-lo desconfortável.

— Me desculpe Claire! – diz o loiro sem jeito — Eu vou usar preservativo da próxima vez!

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Leon estava achando que a ruiva se importava por ele ter gozado nela sem preservativo. Mal sabia ele que Claire amava senti-lo a preenchendo com a sua semente.

— Eu não me importo com isso, Leon!  – diz Claire passando um dedo pela linha de sémen que escorria em sua perna e em seguida chupando o mesmo dedo em sua boca  — Para ser sincera, eu até gosto!

Os olhos de Leon escurecem com a visão de Claire lambendo sua essência e seu pau volta a vida quase que instantaneamente.

— Na verdade tem muito mais de onde veio isso aí! – Leon diz segurando seu pau sugestivamente para comprovar

Claire, sorri travessa e abaixa sua boca para engolir o pau de Leon. Ela o chupa e o degusta como um se fosse um doce saboroso. Não demora muito e Leon goza em sua boca. Ele observa quando ela engole cada gota de seu sémen e deixa seu pau totalmente limpo. Ele estava completamente extasiado e saciado.

 

 

———————————————————————————-  
31 de Janeiro de 2015 – Algumas horas mais tarde

Leon estava tomando banho e Claire o esperava na cozinha. Eles haviam passado a manhã toda se amando e fazendo amor.

É claro que uma manhã toda de atividade sexual havia quase esgotado suas energias e agora, o estômago da ruiva estava faminto por comida. 

Devido a impaciência de seu estômago, ao invés de preparar uma refeição decente, que levaria um tempo considerável para ficar pronta, Claire se empenha na preparação de alguns sanduíches.

Assim que termina de preparar sua refeição improvisada, a ruiva se senta à mesa e devora seu sanduíche. Por mais simples que fossem, cada mordida de Claire era acompanhada por um suspiro de satisfação. 

— Espero que você tenha um para mim também! – diz Leon sorridente, entrando pela cozinha e se sentando do lado da ruiva. — Estou faminto!

— Mas é claro! – responde Claire — Porém você vai ter que fazer por merecer, se quiser ter a oportunidade de saborear esse maravilhoso sanduíche. – ela brinca

— É mesmo? – Leon responde rindo — E o que eu teria que fazer para me tornar digno de usufruir dessa saborosa refeição? 

— Deixa eu pensar! – Claire ri maliciosamente — Bom...Você pode começar por me dizer a senha do seu celular.

— Isso é golpe baixo madame! – Leon responde fingindo irritação — O que eu não faço por um delicioso pedaço de sanduíche?!

Claire e Leon riem e brincam enquanto comem. Eles passam um tempo considerável nessa atividade até que por fim, saciado de tanto comer sanduíches, se levantam e seguem de mãos dadas até a varanda da casa de Claire.

Eles se sentam no banco e a ruiva deita sua cabeça no ombro de Leon. Ele, em resposta, a abraça carinhosamente e ambos permanecem em silêncio por um bom tempo, apenas apreciando a presença e o toque um do outro.

— Eu te amo, Claire! – Leon quebra o silêncio e olha apaixonadamente para a bela ruiva ao seu lado — Me perdoe por fazer você esperar tanto tempo por isso!

— Eu também te amo, Leon! – Claire responde com sinceridade e beija os lábios de Leon — O que aconteceu, agora já não importa mais!

 — Eu não quero passar mais nenhum dia longe de você, Claire! – Leon diz ao se ajoelhar e olhar apaixonadamente para a bela ruiva à sua frente — Por favor...Casa comigo, querida?

Nada nesse mundo poderia descrever com precisão a felicidade que se apossou do coração de Claire ao ouvir essas palavras cheias de amor saindo da boca de seu amado Leon. Por muito tempo ela havia sonhado com esse momento! E agora, finalmente o seu sonho havia se tornado realidade. Leon realmente a amava e até mesmo a queria como esposa. 

Amor e paixão estavam transbordando pelo peito da ruiva e foi com enorme satisfaço e alegria que ela se joga nos braços de seu amado e responde afirmativamente ao seu pedido de casamento.

 — Sim! – Claire diz e eles se beijam com todo o amor proveniente de seus corações — Eu aceito, meu amor!

 

Fim 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero muito que vocês tenham gostado dessa história. Dediquei um tempo considerável na escrita dessa história.  
> Talvez, se varias pessoas lerem e desejarem, posso pensar em fazer um segundo capitulo com o ponto de vista do Leon.
> 
> Obrigada pela leitura! Por favor deixem seu comentário!


End file.
